HGSS018: All About Arceus VIII
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 43. Synopsis Gold battles Arceus itself, using his Pokémon to show their bonds to calm it down. However, Arceus is not impressed it continues dealing blows against Gold. Gold refuses to let Togebo battle, as it is not powerful to take on Arceus. However, realizing the true meaning of Lance's words, Gold decides to trust Togebo, to whom something abnormal happens. Chapter Plot Outside Sinjoh Ruins, the battle against Dialga, Palkia and Giratina is continuing. Crystal sees that Dialga and Palkia are calming down a bit, while Lance believes it is because they are viewing them as allies, for they are fighting Giratina, too. Giovanni has Ursaring use Avalanche, which topples Giratina down. Giovanni smiles, but suddenly, he falls down, whincing in pain. Giratina emerges from the snow and goes to attack Giovanni, to which Silver sends Weavile to use Assurance on Giratina. He also has Rhyperior use Rock Wrecker, which blows Giratina away. Giovanni smiles, asking Silver when did he learn this move, to which Silver shows his book, the Secrets of the Earth. Giovanni admits he has no regrets if his life ends here. Crystal wonders if Giovanni is dying, to which Lance confirms. He remarks that it was Celebi who could cure most foul diseases, from the legend of Pokéathlon. It is why Celebi is gathering ingredients to help Giovanni, and even one of Gold's Pokémon is helping out, to which Crystal suspects it is Pichu. Lance explains that Giovanni's priority coming here was more important than his health, and believes it is due to Silver. Lance tells they need to return to Johto soon to help him out, while Crystal is worried about Gold, who takes Arceus' attack. Gold tries to calm Arceus down. Since using words does not help, Gold sends his Pokémon out. His Pokémon surround Arceus, as Gold attempts to battle it, to show their bonds. Suddenly, Gold's Togebo throws a rock, which falls on the ground. Gold notices Arceus being sad, and suspects it is because of Togebo. Gold then remembers that Arceus is still sad because Toegbo still hasn't evolved yet. Suddenly, Arceus releases attacks on all of Gold's Pokémon, and upon seeing Togebo, Gold understands Lance's words. Gold talks to Togebo, pointing out it is because of their relationship that Arceus does not have hope in humanity. Thus, he asks of Togebo to return to its Poké Ball and keep it until further notice. Gold calls Togebo back, and has the rest of his Pokémon battle: Exbo uses Blast Burn, Sunbo uses Solar Beam, Sudobo fires Rock Tomb, Politoed uses Bounce and Aibo uses Double Hit. Togebo is frustrated that Gold won't let it out, while Arceus attacks all Pokémon and knocks them, along with Gold, to the ground. Togebo is persistent, and comes out to confront Arceus, who blows it away with one attack. Gold scolds Togebo, as that is not working. He attempts to call Togebo back, but fails, while Gold reminds even Lance said that it was hard to face Arceus. Gold tries to hold Togebo, who taunts him. Gold then remembers DJ Mary's words how they understand each other perfectly, to which Gold claimed it was due to Gold being there when Togebo hatched. Gold realizes he was dishonest with himself, and even remembers when he had all of his Pokémon attack the Masked Man; Togebo was not there, and Gold always kept it out of a fight. As Togebo suffers another attack, Gold approaches it, admitting he failed to open his heart to it, instead of the other way around. He admits he knows how it feels that everyone has suspicions about him, but this time, he offers Togebo help to defeat Arceus, together. Thus, Togebo stands up and on Gold's command, uses Double-Edge. In that moment, Togebo evolves into Togetic, and before ramming into Arceus, it evolves further, into a Togekiss. Togebo falls down, to which Arceus calms down. It turns to Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. The rest of the group watch as Arceus uses its power. Debuts Pokémon *Gold's Togetic *Gold's Togekiss Move *Avalanche *Assurance *Rock Wrecker Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 43 chapters